Talk:Modified Canon
I dunno if this is the right palce either. Here's my wiki page: Warriors: the Ancient Ways -Bunny I'm not exactly sure how this works, so if this is the wrong place I'm sorry. I would like my roleplaying site to be added to the list. Here's the url of its wiki page: White Fox Forest -Emma of White Fox Forest RE: White Fox Forest Hiya Emma, I hope you don't mind, but I made your URL into a Wikilink. For internal links, (links coming from within the Wiki), you can just make a link like this: Example. Now, I have a few questions for you. First, how old is the site, exactly? Second, how many members do you have? The article is coming along nicely, but you need to add to it. Maybe a "Past Plots" (if there are any), list of moderators (once again, if any). Also, you should consider making an account. We generally treat account-users with a higher "trust" than anon-ip's. Now, good luck, and have fun here at the WarriorsWiki! [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Into the Elements Is it alright if I add my Into the Elements page to this one now or should I wait? Aurorastar 18:55, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :We'll have to set up a vote, I'll do that in just a few minutes, but the way your page looks, I'm sure it'll be unanimous ;) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Voting Into the Elements (OPEN) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I choose to vote yes for ItE. Aurorastar has worked for a long time on this article, and, though I've never been on the site, it sounds like a good one. WFF page finished The White Fox Forest page is finished, and (I hope) ready to be added to the list of modified canon games. Whitefoxforest 16:47, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Conteversy on Leafpool+Crowfeather=Jay,Holly,Lion/Kits from Leaf+Crow I strongly believe the Leaf+Crow=Holly,Jay,Lion theory,and will any thing happen if that is true on White Fox Forest? Request For Addition Hello! I am Hallowstar, global administrator of Warriors the Muck - Divergence. After three years of building I've opened my game and I'm trying to get the word out. I'd appreciate it if I could be added to the site, though if it's too new, I do understand that. Thanks so much for allowing me the opportunity and I love all the work you do here! I reference your site quite often. I've posted a page, but, a direct link to mine is www.wtmd.wikidot.com. Overall, I believe it'd be classified just as an Alternate History. Hallowstar 22:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hallowstar The RP Application page states to post on the "appropriate game category's talk page and the Wiki Team will get to adding it.", and with that, I am now doing that for my wikia page about my Warriors RP. I seriously hope I'm doing this right. This is the link to the page I made for it, and I'd like it to be added to a game list, I guess: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Warrior_RP_%28AWRP%29 00:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Mid/Nuk